A secret we shale keep
by yaoiyay
Summary: During Milly's eventful graduation hat party, Gino finds this a great opportunity  to let it out and tell his crush how he feels. GinoXSuzaku. YAOI! SMUT OR LEMON OR WHAT EVER YOU CALL IT FOR SURE!
1. Chapter 1

first fan fic ever! yay! this is a ginoXsusaku don't like yaoi ur in the wrong place right now so i suggest you leave :) enjoy and depending on the revwies and junk ill update :D! very intense sex scene because i like it like dat! :D

i don't own any of code gease if i did there will be loads of yaoi xD im such a horn dog anywho one with the sexyness!

takes place during the presidents graduation party thing were everyone is wear those funky hats.

* * *

><p>"hahah come one ladies! there is plenty of Gino to share!"<p>

the blonde yelled over the crowed of screaming girls and still holding on to his hat. he swiftly maneuvered through groups of other running students and made his way down an empty hall losing the crowed of fan girls. once safe Gino slowed down to a mer walk to slowly catch his breath and look for the one we wants to trade hats with.

" Milly sure knows how to throw a great bash! and this also gives me a chance to finally tell him how i feel!"

Gino smiled to himself thinking back on how the 11 well no honorary Britannian join him and Anya to fight against zero, thought he was hated by his own people Suzaku never took his eye of the prize. he was always so determined and cared for others even when they don't return the feelings. Gino's thought were quickly interrupted when he heard foot steps in front of him. with a quick glance up he grinned and made his way to his (hopefully) future boyfriend.

"Suzaku!" Gino shouted in a cheerful voice making his way to the slender Burnett

" oh hey Gino, can u help me with my work? i really don't get this question" Suzaku asked showing him the papers that his hands took a hold of

Gino took a step closer to his crush to examine the math problems.

'he smells so good i just want to grab him and eat him up' Gino thought slowly inching his way closer to Suzaku but not enough to tell there was movement taking place. Gino started deeply into the paper and started to think, of course not about the problem more like how he could just easy grab the Burnett and make out passionately. both Gino and Suzaku heads whipped to the side when they heard frantic fan girls spot Gino.

" THERE HE IS GET HIM!" the girls screamed

"shit! they found me hahah lets get out of here bud!" Gino shouted to Suzaku grabbing his wrist making his love drop his homework and dash towards to the halfway opposite to the crowed. Gino lead Suzaku up and down hallways he didn't even know until he was violently pushed into a supply closet tight in space.

"Gino WHATS going on?" Suzaku let out between a couple of pants.

" that hat thing Milly wants to play! apparently loads of girls want me haha i love it!" Gino explained with a grin on his face panting along with Suzaku.

" i don't understand how you can find running away from obsessed fan girls fun" Suzaku stated resting his hands on his slim waist.

Gino couldn't help but admire how Suzaku kept his body so fit and and slender. from his toned chest and biceps to the way his hips curve into the top of his thighs, his body was gorgeous and it made Gino blush just thinking about it.

Suzaku noticed how silent his loud blonde friend was being and tried to snap him out of it.

"Gino?... Gino!... GINO!" Suzaku yelled shaking his friend by his shoulders.

Gino shook his head to clear his mind from his day dream and realized how close Suzaku face was to his. the two boys stood their ground staring into each other eye's until Suzaku slowed lowered his hands from Gino's shoulders.

" haha though u like froze for a mi-" Suzaku's words came to a surprising halt as he watched Gino place his lips upon his.

Suzaku examined Gino's face as the kissed continued. a light red blush was smeared on the blondes' face and his nostrils flared letting his breath nervously. before Suzaku had time to close his eyes and enjoy the lip lock for a little longer, Gino separated.

"Gino i-" his words were once again stopped as Gino places his hand on Suzaku's hat.

" if you don't mind suasuke Kururugi, will you switch hats with me ?" Gino bowed but still look the now blushing 11 in the face with a grin. Suzaku help his friend back up to stand up straight then removed both his and Gino's hat before placing them on the ground away from them. Gino was a little confused until Suzaku spoke again

" we don't need hats to show we are together" Suzaku blushed " Gino ill gladly be your boyfriend on one condition"

"whats the condition?"

" we cant make thing public.." Suzaku lowered his voice to light whisper

the look on Gino's face was enough to rip out the Burnett heart and stomp on it. he hated seeing this attractive male look this way but he cant have people knowing of his newly found boyfriend. the silence drew on for many more seconds.

"deal" Gino spat out

"really?"

with a half fake half real smile Gino nodded and grabbed his new partner.

" but i have a condition too" Gino whispered into Suzaku ears during the cute hug.

"what?" Suzaku asked putting his hands on the blond's chest looking him into the eyes.

" you have to move into my dorm for now on." Gino mumbled with a lustful shine in his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: please review hard core sex scenes defiantly coming up maybe next chapter if i get reviews :D!


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the reviews :D! made me happy :3 haha well in the first one i didn't have much boy on boy action, just setting up the scene and poop. well in this story its going to get more hot and intense ;3 enjoy!

i don't own any of code gease!

* * *

><p>"there we go, thats the last of it" Gino stated placing a large box on the wooden floor<p>

"hey thanks once again for helping me" susaku told the blonde wiping the sweat from his face and planting himself onto what will now be his bed, along with Gino's.

"haha no problem, now that thats out of the way we can finally have some fun!" Gino said before pouncing on the Burnett who rested on the bed.

"Gino! not now, im all sweaty and i uhhh im not horny!" the Burnett managed to get out before his love pinned his arms above his head and kissed his neck

"this is the best time to do it when were all dirty, and about the horny thing ill change that in a few" Gino smirked as a light blush developed on his little uke

Gino slowly started to plant kisses on susaku's neck, experimenting where his new found lover's sweet spots were. when he was rewarded with a light yelp from a gentle kiss, the blonde bit down on that sensitive area of flesh to make sure he marked his territory

"ah.. g-Gino don't leave marks! people will notice"

"well let them see, at least then they will know you taken" Gino said in response as he moved one of his hands from susaku's wrist to tease his waist line.

"mmm.. Gino if were going to have sex.. dont tease"

the blonde stopped what he was doing and looked up at his now tomato red boyfriend

"who said were having sex? i just wanted to kiss your neck! you horn dog!"Gino joked before clenching the bulge that formed in susaku's pants

the Burnett let out a sudden moan that made the blonde's own dick throb for attention. Gino slowly kissed down susaku's neck until he was at the neck line of his t shirt. in a quick settle movement Gino removed susaku's sweaty t shirt along with his. their bare toned chest touched oh so gently that it formed goose bumps on both the boy's arms. Gino lowered his kisses not missing a inch with small little moans from the man under him. when the blonde made his way to the belly button he dipped his tongue inside before proceeding lower

"G-Gino, please.." the Burnett begged

"please what my dear Susaku? what do you want?" Gino continued to tease

"you know what i want!"

"hmm no i don't! tell me" Gino asked before his head was forced down to the pulsing member of his Burnett lover

"ok ok! i do know what you want!" Gino said looking up into the eyes that begged to be touched

with out further delay, Gino unzipped his lover's jeans with his teeth at a painfully slow rate. finally after taking a butt load of time to un zip his lover's pants he pulled out the already wet cock. he couldn't help but admire if for this was the first time he has ever been this close to a penis other than his own. Susaku noticed how unforgiving his lover was being so he took matters into his own hands. he moved his hands down to the back of Gino's head wrapping his his fingers around his soft locks before thrusting his pre cum covered cock into Gino's mouth. Gino didn't stop susaku when he realized what was going on, he actually enjoyed the fact that his teasing lead susaku over the edge. Gino forced susaku's hips back down to the bed so he could slowly engulfed his lover's dick fully. 'thank god that i don't have a gag reflex' Gino giggled to him self has he started to precede in moving up on down on susaku's fairly large dick.

"nugh...G-Gino i..mm..i about to..!" susakue let out between pants.

before Gino could comprehend what susakue just said his mouth was instantly filled with sweet creamy cum. waiting for susaku to calm down from his orgasm Gino removed the still hard cock with a 'pop' sound and wiped the remaining cum off his face.

" hmm that was fast, and it seems like you still want more" Gino stated while looking into the half lidded emerald eyes.

before susaku had time to respond, Gino was up off the bed removing his lower garments and returned above his sweaty body. Gino lifted his hand and stuck out three figures in front of the 11's mouth.

"suck" Gino demanded

and with out hesitation susaku's lips lapped on to the three digits maneuvering his tongue in between, over, and around each figure. Gino watched as this little gesture sent shivers down to his how dripping dick. susakue felt the three figures leave his mouth and slowly creep down to his tight virgin enterence.

"now susaku, even though i really just want to flip you around and fuck you here and now, i have to stretch you out so it wont hurt as bad k?"

susaku nodded and Gino inserted one wet figure. pain shot up susaku's body as he let out a slight scream. susaku's new this would be nothing compared to what awaits him so slowly made him self comfortable with it and nodded for Gino to insert the next figure. the pain slowly drifted into pleasure has Gino used his skilled figures to scissor the tight hole, when he thought susaku was ready he inserted the final figure. Susaku tilted his head back has he let out a deep moan not holding back when his sweet spot was touched for the first time

"ahh, there it is." Gino whispered has a slightly rubbed the boy's prostate taking away any signs of pain and replacing them with sweet blissful pleasure.

Gino removed his figures when his partner was fully stretched. susakue let out a whine when he was back to empty ness. Gino reached over the edge of the bed to pick up a small bottle of lube that he hides under his bed and put a generous amount onto his member. once ready he placed the tip right on susaku's hole

"G-Gino what did i say about teasing me!"

"well i want fun out of this too" Gino winked "beg"

"what?" susaku asked even though he heard what he said

"beg for me susaku, beg for my cock in you" Gino voice spoke lustfully

"pfft.. im not gonna beg" susaku said letting his pride get in the way

with that response Gino grabbed on too susaku's leaking dick and pumped it faster than ever and with the random surprise susaku let out a pleasured filled moan which was followed with many more until he couldn't take it any more

"NUGHA!... G-G-Gino! fuck me! god fuck me like crazy!"

"thats exactly what i wanted" and with that Gino thrust into the tight hole letting out a low moan. before he could move his hips he waited for Susaku to be ok with this much in him all of a sudden. and with a nod of approval Gino pulled his cock out just to the tip and slammed back into his lover

"god susaku, ugh your so F-fucking ...tight." Gino moaned as his hips slammed against susakue

susaku couldn't and didn't want to control his moans, with each thrust a wave of pleasure shot up him like a bullet. with out warning Gino lifted his lover and flipped him on to his knees and fucked him. with the new position Gino's dick was able to go in deeper and brushed against susaku's sensitive prostate making both of them scream like there is no tomorrow.

"Gino im...ughaaa...im..." susaku announced before spilling his seed all over the bed

Gino quickly followed when he felt the walls of the Burnett squeeze around his hard cock.

Gino pulled out of susaku's hole and slammed down in the bed next to his exhausted partner.

"that was..t-hat was amazing Susaku. who knew you would be that good at your first time" Gino said moving the stray hairs that sticked to his lovers forehead because of the sweat.

with out even responding susaku fell fast asleep laying on his stomach still covered his his own sweet cum. Gino grabbed his lover and hugged him tight.

"you have no idea how much i love you" Gino said placing a kiss on his forehead and slowly drift off to sleep too.


End file.
